The present invention is directed to a tissue approximation device that is capable of maintaining approximation of a wound without substantial eversion of the edge surfaces of the wound and without requiring the physician or health care attendant to manually secure the device.
Prior art tissue approximation devices have been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,599 discloses a tissue approximation forceps that is particularly useful in approximating edge surfaces of a wound where liquid topical adhesive is to be used. The forceps described in this reference comprise two leg members having grip members with grip surfaces that lie in a common plane. The grip surfaces are described as a plurality of parallel longitudinally extending, generally, V-shapes projections or sharp projections. This reference discloses that when the handle of the forceps is squeezed together, the grip members move towards one another in the same plane, in a direction generally parallel to the skin tissue, while the grip surfaces engage the skin tissue on opposite sides of the wound, such that the opposite edges of the wound are moved together without everting the edge surfaces. Specifically, the projections on the grip surfaces are urged into and against the skin tissue to approximate the wound and frictionally hold the engaged skin tissue. The reference also discloses a ratchet type-locking arm on the handle that fits the other handle member when the forceps are in the closed position. However, a problem associated with this tissue approximation forceps is that the physician must apply a force perpendicular to the skin tissue to maintain contact between the gripping surfaces and the skin tissue, in order to maintain approximation of the wound. Therefore, this device will not free-up the physician's hand.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a tissue approximation device that is capable of maintaining approximation of a wound without substantial eversion of the edge surfaces of the wound during application and curing of a topical skin closure adhesive on a wound, without requiring the physician or health care attendant to manually secure the device.